In a fabrication of semiconductor devices semiconductor dies may be attached to carriers by means of die attach materials. Portions of the die attach material undesirably deposited at specific locations of the semiconductor dies may affect the reliability of the semiconductor devices. In semiconductor technology, sizes of semiconductor dies have decreased over time and may further decrease in future applications. Manufacturers of semiconductor devices seek to provide solutions of improved reliability, reduced size and reduced manufacturing costs.